


Hopeless Romantic

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	Hopeless Romantic

*F班撩人妖精金老师X A班高智商全能文学生  
   
   
   
金容仙在软皮椅上坐了大概十几分钟，夹在手上的红笔迟迟没有落下。  
   
正翻阅着的作业让她不太满意，恼火的不止是错得离谱的答案还有学生们根本没有用心的态度。  
   
大大地伸了个懒腰，这时浴室门拉开的声音响起。  
   
“老师，我好饿”  
   
是文星伊，她总是在这里洗完澡再回家。  
   
她走到金容仙旁边的小桌上，拿起那罐开过的可口可乐喝了一口。  
   
“我去给你下个面，你先写作业吧”金容仙说着把放在腿上的一沓作业本拿走，站起身。  
   
文星伊虽然穿着制服长裤，上身只穿着短袖，手上拿着挂在脖颈上的毛巾擦拭着打湿的发尾。  
   
“啊，作业回去再写也可以”她边说着边跟着金容仙身后走。  
   
金容仙转过身，抬眼瞪住比自己高一些的文星伊，“煮面的时间够你在这里做作业，你回家哪里会写”  
   
文星伊举起双手要去抱金容仙的腰笑嘻嘻着道，“偶尔也会啊…”  
   
金容仙一下就拍开了魔爪，把小孩推回房间，“就叫你快点去写”  
   
“好嘛”文星伊可怜兮兮的回到房间里的电脑桌前坐下，打开书包拿出物理练习题集。  
   
作业量并不多，难度对她来说也很低，如果不是要检查她才不会做这些简单不费脑的习题。  
   
很快，文星伊就合上笔盖把东西收进书包里到厨房去了。  
   
她从卧室出去，穿过走廊会经过另一个空房间，拐角出去便是客厅和厨房。  
   
虽然只是两室一厅两卫，但金容仙把屋子收拾得很干净所以显得宽敞。大概是为了配合欧式风格，开放式厨房和客厅的中间位置都摆着木质桌椅。  
   
文星伊过去翻冰箱和食品柜，没找到合胃口的零食，回身坐到高脚凳上。  
   
“呐，吃吧”金容仙把一小锅面条放到隔热餐垫上，扯下了手套。  
   
文星伊闻了一下扑面而来的热气，拿起筷子，“好香啊，我超饿的”  
   
金容仙拍了拍她的肩膀没有回话，回到卧室换外出的衣服，十几分钟后，把文星伊的背包拿出来放到客厅沙发上。  
   
“昂，我今晚要回家吗？”文星伊回头看了一眼金容仙的一身打扮，叹了叹气道。  
   
金容仙向她走过去，也没想说什么，手自然的搭在了文星伊的肩头，撩起了那白金色发丝把玩，“不回家还想干嘛”  
   
“可是明天周五诶”文星伊低着头乖巧的吞面，呼啦呼啦的声音里冒出这么一句话。  
   
“嗯哼”金容仙沉迷于替小奶狗顺毛，嘴上应付道。  
   
“你又不是不知道，明天晚上我爸妈会带我去爷爷家，我就来不了”文星伊有点小生气埋怨道，尽管她也知道金容仙每次都不会留她过夜。  
   
金容仙挑眉笑了笑，“我也没叫你天天过来啊”  
   
“果然”文星伊用勺子在汤里捞了捞，捞起最后一个鱼蛋送进嘴中小小声嘀咕，“好过分”  
   
“快点吃完我送你回去”金容仙捏了捏小奶狗的耳朵，到客厅拿了她的制服衬衫和领带过来。  
   
文星伊擦了嘴起身，接过递过去的衬衫穿好后扣纽扣，仰着头让金老师给她系领带。  
   
“放假的时候我过来补习家教可以吗？”领带打好时，文星伊低下脸问道。  
   
“你少想这些了”金容仙抬眼瞥了一下小奶狗，转身就走。  
   
还穿着学生制服的小情人最近真是越来越猖狂了，完全恨不得搬过来同居。  
   
可她们是不伦师生恋，走到这一步已经是堕落入地狱，怎么还能拉着她下十八层。  
   
文星伊追了上去，抓起书包挎在右肩上，在玄关套上运动鞋，“真的嘛，我见不到你好难受”  
   
捞起钥匙出门，金容仙淡淡的回复道，“习惯就好了”  
   
“没办法习惯”文星伊赌气斗嘴，进了电梯后还故意离金容仙远远的站着。  
   
金老师双臂交叠放在胸前，正红色的唇角提了提任由着角落里的小奶狗自闭。  
   
电梯到达负一层，金容仙拿出车钥匙，整排过去中一辆奥迪轿跑双闪灯亮起。  
   
文星伊坐进副驾系好安全带后就开始玩手机了，心里头却因为金容仙的冷漠而焦灼着。  
   
她很不喜欢这种感觉，但又常常会有。像是患得患失一般，因为金容仙太难捉摸，不管是床上床下。  
   
这个女人有多危险，文星伊比谁都清楚。一颦一笑勾勾手指便摄人心魄，冷淡起来又完全是另外一个人，仿佛那些耳鬓厮磨都是她一厢情愿的幻觉。  
   
车子开到一栋复式别墅前停下，车灯把前路照得一片通亮。  
   
“早点睡，游戏别打太晚”金容仙说完之后发现文星伊还不下车，便转动钥匙把车熄火。  
   
大晚上的在居民区，车子这么大动静可能会引起周围的注意，金容仙不想到时候邻里八卦起来会影响到文星伊家。  
   
“干嘛，闹脾气”金容仙脾气还算好，语气里带着点玩笑的意味。  
   
文星伊低着头盯屏幕，字却没有一个看得进去，“你是不是觉得和我在一起很丢人”  
   
“为什么要这样讲”金容仙索性转过脸对着文星伊，抬起手肘撑着头问。  
   
文星伊抬起头和她对视，英气的眉宇间此刻尽是委屈，“你就是当我小孩呢”  
   
金容仙一听就笑了，眼神一低便看着她学生制服上印着“文星伊”的名牌，“当？你不就一小屁孩么？”  
   
抛开师生恋不讲，文星伊比金容仙小了整整八岁，按规矩也是该老老实实喊姐姐的。  
   
“跟你玩玩呢你还当真？嗯？”金老师好笑的抿了抿唇，面对着年下小奶狗瞪大眼睛疑惑甚于惊讶的表情。  
   
还是太嫩了，总是随随便便一句话就能让她信服。  
   
金容仙有时候觉得和精力充沛的年下恋爱，似乎“操纵”对方更有成就感。  
   
因为小年下实在太单纯，而且全世界只有“金容仙”三个字，那是捧在手心里献上的不掺杂任何杂质的爱情。  
   
“下车吧”  
   
文星伊愣了好久，唇上湿软的触觉还没消失尽，耳边又传来这么句话。  
   
她打开车门慢慢走向别墅大门，回头不舍地又看了一眼驾驶座位置，但车窗始终是看不清里面的，依稀能辨出的人影便让她回味好久。  
   
   
晨早，金容仙到操场监督检查学生跑步。  
   
F班排成长队散漫的稀稀拉拉而过，很明显全班只来了三分之二。尽管稍后班长会把缺席名单交给金容仙，但就算是惩罚，这些学生也依然我行我素。  
   
反正历来F班就不是学校重点培养的对象，学生家长校方都是迫不得已罢了。  
   
接着一阵有力的齐步声靠近，金容仙望过去，看起来A班的学生们几乎都是精神饱满的状态。  
   
文星伊在队伍稍后部分，但远远的就看见跑道边的金老师了。  
   
队伍经过时两人对上视线，文星伊张了张嘴用口型说了什么，金容仙还没有看清人就已经跑过去了。  
   
好像是，老师好？  
   
她总是喜欢喊老师的，可根本不是师生礼仪，反倒是小孩故意为之的小把戏。  
   
在小狼狗身下情迷意乱之时，年下总是一边撞着她一边咬耳朵，再喘着粗气低喃一声“老师”。  
   
那种时候似乎已经成了催情剂，金容仙总是冒出文星伊慢斯条理脱着制服的情景，那孩子一口一个老师的提醒她，她在和一个高中生做爱。  
   
幼稚鬼的情趣。  
   
金容仙端起桌上的咖啡抿了一口，眼神从年下昨晚偷偷在署了“김용선”名字旁边画上“문별2”涂鸦的扉页上抽离。  
   
铃声打响，金老师合上了备课文件夹，起身到教室上课。  
   
原本A班和F班并不在同一层，但校长不知道为什么突发奇想，这学期安排A班和F班在同一条走廊上左右相隔而对。  
   
开大会上说是要让F班的学生看到A班的学生是如何学习，互相帮助共同进步，但效果只有两个班的学生因为互相看不起而挑事，导致F班的班长每天忙着拉架。  
   
就像现在一大早又有人因为两个班级的公共打扫区域突然被人为倒了一地垃圾而发生口角。  
   
对面A班的体委正把F班的一个男生按在地上，随着拳头不断落下，嘶吼咒骂声引起了更多人的注意。  
   
F班班长焦急的喊人去找班主任过来，一边试图把教室后门又跑出了几个手上操着扫把的学生堵回去。  
   
而A班还有学生在幸灾乐祸地看戏。  
   
金容仙刚走出办公室就碰到来找自己的学生，赶到教室时现场已经一片混乱。  
   
“呀！都给我起来！”金老师柳眉倒竖，“是要我报告教务处吗？”  
   
几个学生见金班主任来了都停下了斗殴，看戏的也纷纷缩回了脑袋，F班班长赶紧过去扶被打得倒在地上的男同学去医务室。  
   
金容仙指着剩下的学生们骂道，“全部回教室！”  
   
F班的三名学生拿着扫把忿忿的回教室，文星伊靠在A班后门框边，两手插着裤兜看金老师训学生。  
   
体委走过去经过她时，两人脸上都是轻蔑的神色低声说笑，随后门被关上。  
   
金容仙下了课回办公室，靠近门边还没进去时听到里面的声音，“F班的学生应该有点自知之明吧，蠢人只会做蠢事，尽添麻烦！”  
   
是A班的班主任老郑，一位资历很深的老教师，金容仙也曾是他的学生。  
   
听到其他人附和了几句后，金容仙缓了一下才推门而入。  
   
教师们都当刚才无事发生对她笑了笑，老郑则沉着一张脸坐在办公桌前接电话。  
   
很快金容仙被喊到校长办公室，见到家长才知道自己班上被打的男生轻微骨折送到医院去了，家长找了学校，学校表示会协调。  
   
但是要A班和F班现在换教室位置是不太可能，毕竟校长不会给自己打脸，只能要求两班班主任把会议要求落实。  
   
周五晚上，文星伊没有到家里去，金容仙简单的做了晚餐后便打开电脑做课件，然后继续写小说，晚上十一点半看了会电影就睡了。  
   
第二天一早，小年下喊开门的电话代替了闹钟。  
   
金容仙以为又是什么恶作剧，半信半疑地出去，门才开，一身运动服的文星伊就钻进屋里。  
   
“你不是回富川了…？”金容仙把收起的情侣拖鞋拿出来。  
   
虽然是属于文星伊的，但她一走金容仙总是会收进鞋柜。大概是因为这是一段见不得阳光的关系，面对来客的询问解释不清甚至扯谎还不如直接藏起来更简单。  
   
文星伊拉下衣服的帽子，再把黑色棒球帽挂到衣架上，转身便抱住金容仙索吻，“想和你见面就来了”  
   
“反正随便找个理由就可以啦”她笑道。  
   
金容仙并没有想问她是怎么被家里人同意离开富川的，只是在好奇这么早就过来，搭的肯定是第一班地铁。  
   
比起嘴上说着很想念，这样一说就做的年下确实让金容仙心动。  
   
但是这不代表昨天的事就可以不谈。  
   
金容仙躺回床上继续睡觉，文星伊当然是脱了外套就跟着钻被窝了，手脚还不老实。  
   
“你不要总占着地位欺负我的学生”金老师侧过身子闭着眼说道。谁不知道，A班的话语权都在文星伊手上。  
   
这家伙天才就算了，还偏偏长着一张人神共愤的脸蛋，家境性格又无可挑剔，很自然就成了A班的领导者。  
   
金容仙也知道每次对A班挑事的回应总少不了文星伊的授意，如果年下能听她的话安分点，事情就不会这么多了。  
   
文星伊贴上去把金容仙捞进怀里，对她的话不以为意，“欺负怎么了，惹毛了就要给尝尝拳头的滋味”  
   
“你能不能不要这么暴力？你们是发泄了，我还要给擦屁股，本来就一堆破事”  
   
“不要那么暴力，可以啊，你求我”  
   
文星伊拨开金容仙的长发，薄唇贴着那片雪白后颈摩挲，“用身体补偿那种”  
   
在小年下的视线盲区里，金老师嘴角一提。  
   
文星伊掰过金容仙的肩头面向自己接着往她身边靠，手也从裙尾滑进了白色小吊带。  
   
金老师的胸部非常柔软，捏在手心里很饱满。小年下这时候很开心自己一大早就回首尔这个冲动的决定。  
   
揉捏着胸部，吸吮乳头一阵子后，文星伊撩起了金容仙的睡裙，从头部脱下，然后跪起身子脱掉自己的。  
   
她的身体已经起反应了，全裸之后，文星伊再度抱住金容仙，两只手抚摸着她的腰，一边亲吻她的颈部，又调皮的咬了咬她的乳尖。  
   
文星伊伸手褪下她的内裤，因为有些急而难免粗暴了些，但她似乎从第一次时就是这样，大抵是被金容仙半推半拒的态度养成。  
   
接着她伸手触摸金容仙的三角地带，中指也慢慢往下滑，轻柔地爱抚着她的阴蒂，感觉到快速变得湿润。  
   
充分的润滑之后，年下把中指伸入金老师的花径。  
   
金容仙软糯地闷哼一声， “嗯…”  
   
文星伊的手指被紧紧地夹着，明显地感受到小穴内壁在不自觉地吸吮着她。  
   
一阵抽插之后，花径流出粘稠的白色液体让文星伊进出得更加方便，但同时也让主人的身体陷入空虚。  
   
“呼…快点”金容仙把腿张得更开一点，抬起勾住了文星伊的腰。  
   
文星伊增添了第二根手指，用力往前挺。  
   
“啊！”金容仙叫出声来，文星伊一抬头便看见她咬着唇的样子。  
   
金老师黑色的长卷发铺满了枕头，眉头微颤着，似痛苦又似欢愉的表情让文星伊全身热血沸腾，直往上冲。  
   
如此反复了好几次，直到金容仙连呻吟的力气都没有了，空气里的情色味道才慢慢褪去。  
   
事后烟还未燃尽，小年下已经披着浴袍从浴室里出来了。  
   
文星伊一边把浴袍带子打了个结，边走到金容仙旁边坐上床。  
   
她歪着脑袋低头要去含住金容仙夹在唇边的烟，因为距离太近，一不小心鼻尖碰上了金容仙的。  
   
暧昧视线交汇，金容仙推开了小奶狗，抬手把烟掐灭在玻璃烟灰缸里。未得逞的小年下只好亲了亲她，把薄荷醇香渡入口中。  
   
两人睡了一觉，醒来早过了午饭时间。  
   
但是下午三点吃晚餐好像又太早，文星伊便提议去外面买点喝的走走约个会。  
   
“点外卖吧，预订时间送达就行了”金容仙完全没把年下的提议纳入考虑范围，直接说道。而且身体很累，懒得换衣服出门买食材做饭。  
   
“干嘛不出去约会”文星伊拿起桌上的遥控器，打开电视，把频道转到体育台的赛事转播。  
   
金容仙也看着电视节目，但对内容毫无兴趣，她问，“要是碰到学校的同学你怎么说？”  
   
文星伊双手抱胸，背往后仰向沙发靠去，“就说我在老师家里补习了啊，然后顺便出去逛逛”  
   
“你想得还真轻松”金容仙笑了笑，但没有再接下去说。事实上以文星伊的智商不会不懂她的意思，只是小年下总爱闹点脾气而已。  
   
过了一会，一直盯着电视的文星伊感觉到金容仙的目光，也察觉到她似乎有话想说。  
   
她犹豫了几秒，转过头看金容仙，用眼神询问。  
   
或许是多心，但金容仙的口气听起来有点悲伤，“你很想那么做吗？”  
   
文星伊默默地轻轻摇头，之后再没说起类似的话。吃过晚饭后，金容仙一样把她送回家。  
   
这次那栋精致别墅依旧隐没在黑色中，除了大门的照明，里面一片漆黑。  
   
金容仙有那么一瞬间好像明白了文星伊为什么总想留在她家里过夜。  
   
文星伊的爸爸因为工作长居国外，每周五回家周日又离开。妈妈是急诊科医生，经常会轮换上夜班，白天补觉，所以家里晚上总是只有文星伊一个人。  
   
不过或许是基因优秀，被放养的文星伊也没有学坏，只是一个普普通通的高中生。正因如此，在遇到金容仙之前，她的生活就像白开水一样索然无味。  
   
相遇的契机是，金容仙从原来的学校离职到现在的高中任教，被安排接手高三F班。  
   
显然校方不看好F班的差生，同样也不信任金容仙有能力去教更好的班级。毕竟用传统印象来说，一个长得如此妖冶的女人怎么会是一个好教师。  
   
但金容仙对此并不在意，因为这份工作的薪酬待遇很可观，对于课程安排以外也没有太多要求，所以能够让她静下心也安心去写书。  
   
写书原本是无人知道的秘密。金容仙出版作品用的是笔名“solar”，虽然常常出现在畅销榜上，但她很低调，不希望被读者打扰了生活，影响她的初心。  
   
但这个秘密在被文星伊无意中发现之后，成了两个人的秘密。  
   
起初，是金容仙先开始关注到文星伊。因为她经常被老师找去帮忙，在办公室里见过多次了，两人都有些心照不宣地把对方当作认识的人。  
   
一次金容仙忘记把批改好的练习册让科代拿回班上发还给学生们，那堂课又需要讲到练习册里的题，只好自己拿过去。  
   
而文星伊也正好帮化学老师改正一道题的答案后要回教室，金容仙便喊住了她。  
   
文星伊听到自己的名字是从金容仙口中而出，当时的表情还蛮诧异，金容仙指了指自己还要拿上的课本还有备课材料，露出拜托的表情，“能帮我搬到教室吗？东西有点多”  
   
“嗯”文星伊应声点头，抱起那四十本叠在一起的练习册。  
   
缘分很巧妙，只不过才隔天，金容仙就因为有东西落在办公室而回去时偶然发现文星伊享受特殊待遇，居然能够在教师办公室吃外卖。

所以有意无意地，金容仙有时手上的事情多了，中午也会选择叫外卖。  
   
那之后不久，文星伊开始和金老师搭话。以请教为名，行撩拨之实。

接下去的进展也很快，不过是文星伊淋了雨到金老师家换衣服，在雨声中奏响一场激情性爱乐章之后便建立了恋爱关系。  
   
文星伊不知道的是，金容仙半推半就答应了告白的成因，很大一部分是因为她正在写的那部小说——一个关于不伦的故事。  
   
   
文星伊今年生日也是在寒假期间。  
   
不管怎么说也是恋爱以来第一次为对方过生日，金容仙最近都在考虑礼物。  
   
“好困”文星伊打着哈欠，爬上沙发躺倒在金容仙的大腿上。  
   
金容仙两手搭上她的背，柔柔垂眼看着小年下的侧脸，“你昨晚又熬夜了？”  
   
“唔…”文星伊哼哼两声，掉了个方向把脸埋进金容仙的肚子蹭了蹭，“不要讲话了，好吵”  
   
明明是年下和朋友约了打球，玩完回家之前又不声不响地过来按门铃说扭伤了手腕求抱抱，现在倒还嫌弃她吵了。  
   
“你早点回去”金容仙轻轻地拍了拍怀里的小奶狗，想让她回自己家再睡。

“我今晚要在这里睡”年下理直气壮道。说完还用鼻尖把金老师的Ryan睡衣往上撩，将薄唇贴着腹肌上漂亮的马甲线。  
   
“不行”

金老师想都没想就拒绝了。总不能太纵容年下，否则这样下去以后说话就不管用了。  
   
“那我回去咯”文星伊仰起小脸去观察金容仙的表情，看来是想用这种方式碰碰运气。

金容仙也满足了小年下的期待，出声留人，只不过留宿依旧不可能，“吃完再回去”

“好啊”文星伊又重新埋回去玩着年上老师的腹肌。就说金容仙也是舍不得她走得嘛，还不是担心在这里过夜容易被老爸老妈发现。  
   
金容仙陪了文星伊一会，起身去准备晚餐。因为现在冬季，天又黑得早，怕晚上年下回家时会太冷。

“韩餐可以吗？”她问。

文星伊撑起脑袋应了一声，“嗯”

“那你在这里等吧，要是想睡了记得盖上毛毯”金容仙把彩虹毯放到文星伊的脚上。

“老师”文星伊叫了一声正在切泡菜的金容仙。她回过头，不知道什么时候倚着吧台的小年下走近她，用手心抚触她的后颈。

金容仙没太在意，继续握着刀把切东西，只是觉得有些痒痒的酥麻感。

“我想以后都吃你做的饭”文星伊低下头，鼻尖碰上了金容仙的长发轻轻嗅着。

金容仙看了一眼那只五指骨节分明的手捏住自己盈盈一握的细腰，挑眉笑，“那你娶我啊”

年下听到这个回答，心中仿佛有火焰兀地喷射出来，她扣住金容仙的腰贴向自己咬住她的右耳道，“嗯，你愿意吗？”

“倒不如你先想想下个月你要参加哪些大学的复试？小屁孩”

文星伊装作没有听见那最后三个字，但她的确被激怒了。这个世界上可没有几个年下愿意被年上当做小孩吧，何况她也不觉得八岁这个差距有很大。

年下的手从脖子移到肩膀。透过薄薄的睡衣，金容仙感觉到一股强大的握力。

她感觉到了年下隐隐的怒气，但是因为被紧紧抱住而无法动弹，金容仙低声嗔了一句，“别闹”

尽管锅里的水已经沸腾，盖子上因为水蒸气遇冷液化成的水滴不停滴下，文星伊却不管不顾地吸吮金容仙的耳垂。聪明的学生熟知老师的敏感部位，也记得一清二楚。

年下霸道却又灵巧地操纵着嘴唇与舌头，金容仙感到背后有如一阵电流蹿过，使她快要无法站立。

“等一下”金容仙喘息着，伸手把火关掉，转过身子勾上文星伊的脖颈。

见到金老师开始示弱，还在担心会不会惹她生气的年下总算放下心。

她用力支撑着因为身子发软而想往地上坐的金老师，找到一个合适的使力点后将她抱起走到餐桌上放下。

文星伊是没什么耐性的人，这一点在性事上完全体现。她粗暴的把金容仙的睡裤连同内裤一起往下拉，脱掉后随手一丢，便抓着年上的脚踝放到桌上，呈张开双腿的姿势。

金容仙受迫的往后倒，结果腰被文星伊一手抱住，只要把身体向前弓，双手抓住文星伊有力的手臂。享受着年下爱抚她最敏感的部位带来的欢慰。

文星伊在金容仙腰上的手往上把内衣扣子解开扯下，低下头用嘴逗弄乳头。金容仙感受着年下粗喘的气息喷洒在自己光裸的肌肤上，小腹涌起感到一阵暖意。

不久，高潮的预感逐渐逼近。金容仙四肢绷紧，文星伊的律动更加激烈。

接着，金容仙喉咙漏出一声尖叫，她全身痉挛，世界那一刻失去了平衡感，一阵天旋地转。

她再也撑不住，双腿猛烈颤抖。

高潮掀起穿透了她的全身，金容仙把身体向后挺，餐桌湿了一片。

文星伊从金容仙的身体抽离，双手撑着桌面把她禁锢在自己怀里，靠在她的肩头喘着气，似乎阵阵耳鸣。

金容仙攀上文星伊的背，把脸贴在她的胸口感她强有力心脏的跳动。

年轻就是不一样啊，会折腾。放在几年前金容仙倒是有可能把小年下反扑吃掉，但她现在只是一下高潮就已经腰腿发软不想动了。  
   
 “开心了吗？”金老师上下抚摸着小狼狗结实的背，亲了亲问道。

“嗯…”

年下笑了起来，鼻肌上扬，倾身吻住金老师同样挑起好看幅度的嘴角。  
   
 “我在想，送你个什么样的生日礼物”金容仙说。

“只要是你送的我都喜欢”

“我们去日本，好不好”  
   
   
文家独女的十八岁生日是家族大事，不仅要在富川举行，还会邀请长辈们的亲朋好友。

 文星伊提前一天回到富川爷爷家，等待着最后的出席。但她不会是主角，这种聚会只会是大人们的商界交流场合。

小年下的心情已经高涨到一个从未有过的程度。寒假伊始，她已经有好几天没有没有见到金老师，而今晚，她们不仅将要见面，还会有一场逃离。

晚上八点，生日庆祝会开始。文星伊走出去接受了大家的祝福，然后敬酒。

宴会来宾分成了两派，一派是大人们，一派是文星伊自己的朋友，但或许金容仙不算在内。

她没有落座，端着酒杯站在离文星伊有些距离的地方，似有若无的投去目光。

这是金容仙第一次亲眼见到文星伊穿正装。和学生制服在她身上那股亦正亦邪不同，Thom Browne男士西装似乎更多了些禁欲的性感。

文星伊和朋友们玩闹了一会，又喝了点酒有些燥热便解开了衬衫最上的纽扣，顺手扯了扯领带。

金容仙顿时有点口干，酒杯里的果汁却没能解渴。

年下察觉到金老师持续的视线后，放下手中的纸牌起身以洗手间借口脱身。

金容仙得到回应，放下酒杯，淡定地转身离开。文星伊在人群中寻着那一抹红色，跟着一路走到庄园外的小花园。

按照原定计划，她们要顺着小路到达文星伊事先藏好机车的地方。很不巧，庄园因为宴会权贵们的到来而加强了警力，她们被夜巡保安发现了。

如果亮出身份势必要被抓回去过生日，文星伊选择了继续逃跑。

“等一下”金容仙突然叫住了文星伊。

“嗯？”

夜色漆黑，文星伊还没有看清楚什么就听到撕裂声。

金容仙撕掉了长裙裙尾，只剩及臀部分。

她冲文星伊扬起一个笑，抓上她的手紧紧扣住，“现在，带我逃跑吧”

毕竟是小时候经常玩的地方，文星伊对小径很熟悉，在被保安追上之前就先坐上了机车。

一路飞驰，庄园被远远甩在了身后。文星伊预感自己的手机会被打爆，所以直接交给了金容仙关机。

回首尔带上行李，两个半小时的飞机，落地时还没过零点。

金容仙有些好笑小年下的动作，从出来时她的手就一直搭在自己的腰上像是怕她丢了一样，神情又神采奕奕的，说是小孩也一点没错。

走着走着金容仙看见了什么，停住了脚。文星伊疑惑的扭过脸看着金容仙满眼的笑意。

机场时钟显示距离明天的最后一秒，金老师扯住年下的领带靠向自己抵着鼻尖。

“生日快乐”

在灯火通明的机场，她们同其他的情侣一样，肆无忌惮的拥吻。

 

入住酒店后，金容仙冲完澡，文星伊刚刚挂了来自富川的电话。

文星伊大咧咧地坐在沙发上，衬衫领口处露出标志性的三色带。

“说什么了吗？”金容仙从冰箱里拿了瓶水喝。

先斩后奏成功的文星伊得意地嘿嘿一笑，把手机扔到一边起身跟住金容仙，“他们叫我玩得开心点”

“你都说了？”

“差不多吧”文星伊没有心思回答，因为金老师浴袍下的细长小腿已经让她分神。

“什么叫差不多”金容仙回过头才发现年下又变两眼发光的小狼狗了。她两手一扯就把领带解开，却又拿在手里卷动。

金容仙下意识地想到了和“绑”相关的那些字眼。

“你很好奇吗？”文星伊步步逼近。

看着金老师乖乖上床，小狼狗学生挑唇，一边解着裤子纽扣一边爬上床。

然而还不到三秒年下就被金容仙一脚踹下了。

“少来这套，去洗澡吧”

金容仙滑着手机在APP上看附近美食，研究了没几家，年下已经出来，什么都没穿就钻进杯子里。

“先说好，今晚不做”金容仙把手机放到床头柜上，关灯。

第一次酒店开房居然什么都吃不到，文星伊当然不乐意，“为什么！”

“你是想要今晚爽了让我明天不想下床，还是听话睡觉，明天我才和你约会”金老师循循善诱道。

虽然看不见脸，但年下的语气像是下定了很重的决心，好一会才说，“好吧，我选睡觉”  
   
金容仙呼了口气，在文星伊怀里找了个舒服的姿势闭上眼。

还是很亢奋的小年下睡不着，金老师便陪着，问一句答一句直到两人的声音都慢慢变轻。

“老师，你知道一块玻璃准备跳楼时会说什么吗？”  
   
“什么呢？”  
   
“晚安，我碎咯”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
